


Give Me A Break, Daddy!

by RhettsBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Dom Rhett, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Smut, Sub Link, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhettsBooty
Summary: Rhett decides to tempt Link into giving him what he wants.





	

It was another night spent stuck in the studio. Another night where it was just the two of them. Alone. Together in one room. No interruptions. 

Link leaned back in his swivel chair, gradually stretching his neck, making sure it doesn’t go stiff from constantly looking down at a laptop screen all night. 

“Why the fuck can’t we just go home already?”. Link muttered the words. Speaking into the air. Directed at nobody and not anticipating a response, yet he got one anyways. 

“We can’t go home until we at least come up with at least ten new ideas for the show”. Rhett’s strong southern voice spoke, as he kept his eyes locked on the wide, bright screen in front of him. 

Link rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at the ceiling. 

He was exhausted. 

They both have been working their butts off since arriving at the studio in the early hours of the morning and now they’re still here, working, in the late hours of the night. 

All Link had dreamed of doing was going home, putting on some light jazz music, dim the lights, and then surrender as Rhett would take control over him, grab his wrists, turn him around, bend him over, and drive him into a wall like the dirty little slut he was. 

Link huffed out a long breath as he folded his arms and rested them on the desk in front of him. 

“Come on, man”, Link whined. He glanced down at the computer screen to check the time. “Seriously, it’s already one in the morning”. 

Link dropped his head down to the desk and rested them in his folded arms. 

Rhett stayed focused on the screen in front of him, completely ignoring the exhausted complaining man sitting directly behind him. 

“Maybe you should do a little less complaining and a little more working”. Rhett muttered, eyes not straying away from the screen in front of him. 

Link shot his head back up from the desk. He stifled up a quick laugh, fueled by exhaustion and being quite pissed off at what a irritating douche Rhett was being at the moment. 

“Maybe you should practice shutting the fuck up when it’s necessary”. Link immediately regretted his choice of words to his friend. Not because he didn’t mean every word he said but because he was just overly tired and knew exactly what Rhett was capable of.

Link would be the first to admit that just thinking about the many things Rhett could do to him made his cock ache, and he sat idly by, sensually biting his buttom lip, quieting thinking of the image of Rhett on top of him, behind him, and in his mouth. Totally submitting himself to the hot, tall blonde he’s lucky enough to call his friend.

“Are you going to come over here or am I going to have to come to you?”. Rhett swiveled back and forth in his chair, a small smile plain on his lips.

Link chuckled briefly, shaking his head. He met the blonde’s hazel eyes. “I don’t have to listen to you”. 

Rhett leaned back in his chair, his hands resting in his lap, fingers entwined together. He narrowed his eyes over to the darked haired man. 

“Come. Here”. Rhett’s voice slow and steady, speaking very precisely, making sure he was not playing around. 

Link begrudgingly sat up and walked the few steps over to the other man. He stood hovering over the handsome blonde, feeling a bit nervous just standing there, and grew even more nervous and insignificant when the man stood up to his feet, standing mere inches from him. 

Link could feel the heat of the other man’s breath on his face as he continued to look up, waiting for his next move. 

Rhett gestured his eyes down to the desk. “Bend over”. He didn’t even give the other man a chance to react before he grabbed his wrists and forced him over the desk. “I said bend over the desk you flithy little slut”. 

Link let out a small yelp of pain as he hit the hard wood surface of the desk. He felt the blonde man step up behind him, and grab hold of his wrists, pinning him down to the desk. 

Rhett leaned down and slowly whispered to the other man. His voice soft, yet commanding as he spoke. “I hope you’re ready to be a good little slut for me from now on”. 

“Yes”. 

Rhett gave the man a quick slap on the ass, making him flinch beneath him. “Yes, what?”. 

He slapped the other man one more time. Hard. 

“Yes. Daddy”. Link smiled as he felt himself being pulled up from the desk and met with the smiling face of his friend. 

“Good”. Rhett held Link’s wrists, firm in his hands, before letting them drop to the sides. He sat back down in his chair as he ruffled through his top desk drawer. 

Rhett brought his gaze up to the other man standing before him, making the man immediately look down at the floor. 

“Kneel down”. Rhett spoke, breaking the silence. He brought a Kit-Kat bar out of the drawer and held it up to the obedient man before him. 

“You want this?”. Rhett asked with a smile holding up the chocolate. 

“Yes” 

Rhett leaned in closer. “You’ll have to work for it”. 

Link smiled. He knew exactly what he had to do and he was more than willing to corporate. He reached his hands towards the other man’s pants only to have them grabbed and pushed away. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”. Rhett questioned, his eyes narrowed as he looked over at the man on his knees. 

“Um… I-I I thought–” 

Rhett interrupts. “Not yet”. He proceeded to unwrap the candy bar before breaking a piece off and holding it against the other man’s lips. “Open”. 

Link obeyed as he opened his mouth, allowing the piece of chocolate to slide in. 

“Suck but don’t bite”. Rhett continued to give orders with each and every word he spoke. 

Link knew he had no choice but to obey or suffer the consequences so he closed his mouth around the chocolate and licked his tongue over it. 

"Open”. Rhett spoke as he removed the chocolate from the other’s mouth and took a bite himself. He continued to eat the remaining piece of chocolate as the other man watched from down on his knees.

He looked down to the other man once again. "You want some more?” 

Link continued to kneel. “Yes”. 

Rhett sat up on the edge of the chair as he placed the candy bar down on the desk. He simply stood to his feet, standing in front of the other man. He reached down for his belt and slipped it from his jeans before tossing it away. 

Link licked his lips slightly as he watched the other man undo his pants, patiently waiting for his next bit of instructions. 

“May I?”, Link began. “Please. Daddy?” 

Rhett smiled. “Sure”. 

Link reached up and pulled the other man’s pants down to his knees. Since Rhett wasn’t wearing any underwear he was immediately greeted with the massive size of his friend. 

Link wrapped a hand around Rhett’s member and began a gentle stroke. He slid his hand along the shaft, making sure Rhett was nice and hard before taking him into his mouth. He leaned down and started to suck on the tip of his friend’s cock, earning a slight moan from the other man. 

Rhett reached a hand down and ran his fingers through the other man’s dark hair. He grabbed him by the hair, pulling the man off of him, and forcing him to look up. 

“Would you like a break?”. Rhett let go the man’s hair as he picked up the candy bar. 

Link licked his lips as he saw the Kit-Kat bar. “Yes”. 

Rhett smiled as he broke off another piece of the chocolate and fed it to the other man. 

Link chewed the piece of chcolate as he continued to stoke the other man’s cock. 

Rhett rocked his hips back and forth in the other’s hand as he took a bite of the candy bar himself. 

Leaving one last piece remaining. 

Link took his friend’s dick into his mouth again, and proceeded to suck him off. He sucked deep along the man’s shaft, until he felt Rhett hit the back of his throat. 

He could feel his own pants growing, more and more, tight, the more he sucked off Rhett. But he didn’t care at the moment. All Link was focused on was giving Rhett what he wanted. 

Eventually, Rhett could feel himself getting close. He placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders, steadying himself, as he thrust himself into the other’s mouth. 

Link began to rub himself through his jeans as he felt Rhett’s cock throb in his mouth. And soon, the warm substance filled his mouth along with the arousing moans of his best friend. 

Rhett stood back, removing himself from the other’s mouth. He fell back down into his chair as he looked to the other man. He patted his lap a few times, gesturing for the man to come over. 

Link obeyed. 

Link leaned down and pressed his lips to the other man as he slid his way onto his lap. 

Rhett held Link in his arms, as he reached into his pants, not breaking the kiss. 

He grabbed Link’s dick in his hands and proceeded to get him off. 

Not a moment to soon, Link soon found himself spilling over in the other’s hand, as he moaned into the other’s mouth. 

Link continued kissing Rhett before pulling away and catching sight of the remaining piece of chocolate on the desk. 

He reached over and grabbed it. 

"You can have it” . Rhett smiled as he rubbed the other man’s back. 

Link quickly pecked the other’s lips. “Or we could share it”. He took the last bar out of the wrapper as he placed one end of it in his mouth. He slowly drew himself closer into Rhett, allowing the other man to close his mouth around the bar of chocolate. He continued to slide the chocolate into his mouth until he was met with the soft lips of his friend. 

Link smiled against Rhett’s lips before biting down on the Kit-Kat bar and pulling away. 

“Mmmm”, Link moaned. “That was one hell of a Kit-Kat bar”. 

Rhett smiled as he patted the other man on the ass a few times. “It sure was”. 

“Maybe we should get more?”. Link sensually bit his buttom lip, teasing his friend. 

“Maybe we should”. 

Rhett pulled Link down into him, kissing him once again. “But I’ll drive”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be Your Mythical Best!


End file.
